


Love Live Sunshine Busters

by Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aqours become Power Rangers/Sentai, Dia is a Yellow Ranger, F/F, Go-Busters parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka/pseuds/Aoi_Zi_Otonokizaka
Summary: Dia Kurosawa was sent overseas to study abroad. She became the Yellow Ranger of the Busters Team, a team that battles against alien lifeforms. When one mission brings her back to Uchiura after two years, Dia will learn of many things that had been kept secret from her and her role in a hidden scheme planned out by her own family.





	Love Live Sunshine Busters

I found myself in the ruins of a town in Japan. I could not recognize which town it was due to all the destruction left behind by the attack. Houses were destroyed, debris all over roads, vehicles overturned and smashed among the things I saw. The road was also coloured red due to the blood coming out from all the dead bodies lying on the ground. The aliens did not spare anybody, be it man, woman or children. They had only one goal in mind. Suddenly the sensors in my helmet started blaring. I quickly turned to see one of the aliens was aiming to cut my head off. I managed to dodge by a hair’s breadth and leapt a safe distance away. Again, another one of them, tried to sneak on me and I easily dodge it but a lamp post was slice in half. I could not even let my guard down for a second. It was then another two appeared from opposite directions. The four aliens slowly approached from all sides. I entered a battle stance preparing to defend myself.

“Get out of my country!”

They then began rushing towards me at once. I quickly went for a roundhouse kick but that only managed to knock them away for a moment before they came for more. They were tougher than the usual ones I was used to fighting. While the aliens looked the same as their brethren I had faced before, all of them looked the same which was like a big brown praying mantis with no eyes but had the sharp claws. They were incredible jumpers and could fly but fortunately they were slower than me. Instead of eyes and a head, they had a mouth with extremely sharp teeth which had a tint violet colour that we researched about and revealed their teeth tips contained toxin to incapacitate their prey.

  
Well luckily, I was wearing my battle suit which was thick enough that they could not penetrate through it. Initially it was not so as it took some time for the suits to be perfected. They were made of special alloys and threads to make the users more resistant to attacks and blasts as well as strengthens offensive power such as our punches and kicks. Power leaps were also possible and the only weakness to the suit was that it cost a lot to maintain furthermore to make it look like a spandex suit instead of real battle armour. We only managed to complete three so far in different colours. Mine was yellow with black around the edge. My helmet was yellow. I had a hand in the helmet creation and decided a standard visor like a motorcycle helmet was enough. The shades design on the visors were my idea and purely aesthetic.

 

Well that was enough of the explanation and back to fighting. I dodged another one of their claw attacks before pressing the device on my left wrist. A small menu which resembled a game appeared over it. I quickly pressed the button labelled ‘weapon’ and immediately, a pair of swords materialized and I quickly grabbed at them. I did not believe I would able to input some of the choreography of my dancing back with Aqours into use. I quickly danced while wielding my swords like they were a pair of fans. This was not any dance as I improvised it a little to be able to gracefully avoid the attacks before striking back by cutting their legs and claws. Our audience’s eyes were always on us when we dance and so were ours so to make sure we get our feelings to them across during our performance. This was no different. The aliens’ attention was on me and mine were on them but unfortunately for them, I was too quick for them and everything seemed slowed down to me. After several moments, I managed to relief them of their body parts. They roared in pain and tried to move but failed because well, they had no legs. I then proceeded to slice them all in half to finish the job.

 

I was about to proceed into the town when I saw more aliens were charging towards me. I facepalmed realizing I should have shut them up sooner. The roar was to call for backup. There was no way I could take out a whole stampede of them so I looked around for an escape route. The thought of jumping across the houses crossed my mind but something inside is telling me to not do it. However, I had no other options with the stampede already about to pounce on me. Without another a moment to waste, I jumped to the nearest house and avoided looking at the state of them.

xxx

 

I need to find out where their leader was and it would end this senseless invasion. It was then I heard a woman screaming for help. I halted my advance on top of a still-intact building. I searched around from where the scream was coming from. I finally managed to locate the scream by using a mix of sound sensitivity and infrared scanning. The woman was carrying a baby and she was being confronted by a humanoid alien. I instinctively dashed towards the location and just in time to block the alien’s claw with a sword. Humanoid versions of the aliens were rare and thankfully it stayed that way as these guys were no pushovers. Usually we would just go all out on these creeps but I had to think of the woman I was protecting. I successfully parried the claw away and proceeded on the attack. It somehow skilfully dodged me and kicked me in the butt. I almost fell face flat on the ground but managed to keep my footing and quickly recovered.

 

These guys would learn from past encounters if we don’t kill it on the first try. I glanced at the cowering red-haired woman who seemed to try not to look at the alien. I could not just unleash more power with a civilian so close by. The alien noticing my hesitation quickly charged at me. I immediately pressed my wrist device twice and turned to the woman.

 

“MISS, GET DOWN NOW!”

The woman managed to take cover behind an overturned table. An energy sword came out of my device and I quickly delivered the alien its parting gift, a flurry of cut-them-ups. It took a matter of seconds before the alien exploded. Luckily, my suit was designed to withstand explosions. This was the reason I asked the woman to take cover as the humanoid aliens tend to blow up after defeat. After that, I quickly went to the woman who was shaking badly and her baby was crying non-stop. I place both of my hands on her shoulder.

 

“Miss, it’s all right. You need to get somewhere safe till everything is over.”

I tried to sound as reassuring as possible but the woman was not convinced at all. She looked at me with her eyes filled with fear. She was slowly losing it.

“SAFE? WHERE IN THIS TOWN IS SAFE?! THOSE THINGS ARE CRAWLING EVERYWHERE! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD!”

“Miss, please. Everything will be over. I will make sure of it, that I promised you.”

Seeing no change in the woman, I removed my yellow helmet. My long black hair reached to my back and I made sure to look her in the eye. My green iris against the woman’s brown.

“Please…believe in me and my team. We will stop this. I promise you.”

Seeing my face, the woman’s expression softened then she suddenly hugged me. I blushed at the sudden action but did not push her away. She must be very thankful that I saved her. Well, I could not blame her for being scared. I would be too if I had to face such a creature and was a normal person. A few moments passed and the women was still not releasing me. I began to suspect something was amiss when I heard growling nearby. I turned around to see aliens slowly creeping up climbing up to my location. I cursed myself for not noticing sooner. I looked for the woman’s baby who had went quiet for a while. I saw the baby lying nearby. I pushed the woman away who yelped in pain and dashed for the baby. When I pick them up, I realized it was just a toy.

 

“Crap…”

I turned to see the woman getting up on her feet and started to cackle loudly. I quickly put my helmet back on and activate its bio scanners. So far, I had faced the mindless swarm and the skilful humanoids but I heard of a third kind one of which you would be unaware if you had met it or not. The woman started to twitch and moving her body in a way impossible for a human as it would dislocate every bone of their body then settled on putting both her hands on the floor and her head was upside down. The chameleon-class was what we called them. Their role was to kill people and then take over their lives but currently we still did not know the reasons why the aliens would do such a thing. A moment later, I found myself facing two humanoids along with the alien-woman. It would look I had to take out the big guns. I pressed my wrist device and went to click on a few buttons. I found what I was looking for which was the button named ‘upgrade’. I chose the option and it gave me a warning.

 

**POWERED FORM WILL ONLY LAST TEN MINUTES. AFTER THAT, THERE IS A COOLDOWN PERIOD OF THIRTY MINUTES. STILL WISH TO PROCEED?**

I confirmed by pressing the ‘proceed’ option. Immediately, I felt my body became lighter and feeling more energized. Each of our three suits have different powered form which increases a certain physical aspect of ourselves. For Yellow, which was me, I get increases agility and speed. The duration is capped at ten minutes due to power issues. I then changed my wrist device into energy sword mode. For the next few minutes, I will focus on killing off as much as I can. I started with a power leap and sliced one of the humanoids in half, killing it instantly. The other humanoid went for my legs but I managed to jump over its claw and land on it. I then sliced off its claws and beheaded it swiftly. The alien-woman seem to be hesitating instead of charging at me mindlessly. I wondered if it fully developed human emotions after disguising itself as one. Maybe it was capable of speech and I could find out what the invasion on this town was all about. I approached her with my energy sword ready just in case. After the closing the distance, the alien-woman was still not making any attempts to attack me.

 

“Why are you attacking us?”

“ _Help…. Help… Help…”_

“I will ask again, why are you attacking us?!”

“ _Help… Help… Help…”_

 

Seeing it was a lost cause, I turned to leave the alien-woman alone.

_“Kurosawa…”_

I stopped in my tracks after hearing the alien-woman said that.

_“Kurosawa…must…”_

I quickly turned back and put my energy sword against the alien’s neck. Hearing my family’s name riled me up and I was starting to feel anxious.

“What do you mean by Kurosawa? TELL ME!”

The alien woman did not seem to hear me.

_“Kurosawa…must…”_

 

“YELLOW! GET BACK!”

I turned to see red and blue on a roof of a nearby house. Suddenly without warning, the alien woman strike at my helmet, breaking the visor. I fell backwards to the ground. The alien-woman jumped on top of me and seem to be preparing to eat me. It looked right at me and suddenly froze in its tracks.

_“Kurosawa…”_

Suddenly it started laughing but now in glee. I was dumbfounded and it got off me. Red and Blue then promptly went for the kill and the creature just let itself be slaughtered by my teammates. It died laughing and I wondered what made it to do such a thing.

 

xxx

 

Blue helped me to my feet. I was glad to see them both were alright. Red was surveying the dead alien bodies and then approached us.

“How are you doing, Alice?”

Red is the leader and his name is Ren Mizutani. He is also the one who found out about the aliens’ existence albeit by accident while on a school trip with his course students. He works as a university professor and is one of my teachers.

 

“She’s just fine, teach. Can we get a move on? I am itching for some action.”

Blue is the other member and my junior. His name is Josh Grayson and he comes from America. He is our tech guy who invents our weaponry and suits.

Lastly, there is me, Alice Kamiya. While I am not as much of a leader and an inventor, I am the best fighter. Together we call ourselves, the Busters. However, we don’t usually call ourselves that since it was a little embarrassing.

 

Long story short, I went overseas to study after graduating Uranohoshi and took up a course in business and fine arts as the next Kurosawa head. It has been two years since I came back home. I somehow encountered the aliens on the way back to the dormitory with Josh. We were then recruited by Ren soon after and have been fighting the aliens ever since. Now we were at some town and which was our first operation outside of familiar territory. While Red and Blue were checking out their suit statuses, I was still thinking about what the shapeshifter said. It kept repeating my family name. I dread the thought of my family being somehow involved in all this.

 

“Yellow? Something wrong?”

Red must have noticed my silence. Even without seeing his face hidden under the helmet, I could imagine him looking concerned despite the stern tone in his voice.

“I’m fine, leader. Sorry I did not manage to rendezvous with the both of you.”

Blue shrugged.

“It’s fine. Judging with the amount of bodies we encountered along the way and the swarm roaming around on the streets, you got the toughest section to check. The bigger issue is what the alien lady said. Kurosawa…was it?”

Red nodded confirming he had heard it too. Luckily for the helmets, they did not see avert my gaze. I had lived overseas under an alias due to my father’s orders. He told me the Kurosawa name was well-known there so he wanted to me to use an alias to avoid any unnecessary trouble. I looked out at the horizon. I wondered if this very town had anything to do with my family. The three of us had a discussion of the origin of the aliens. It was not till Ren found some plans for the suits used to fight the aliens. He had found them by coincidence in a secret bunker under the university. After a while of pondering and discussion, the three of us decided to stick together.

 

We searched from top to bottom and slayed anything hostile but have yet to find anything. We had encountered some chameleon types posing as injured survivors. If not for Red’s acute observation and quick thinking, we would have surrounded multiple times. The aliens were extremely smart to utilize such a tactic. We still were not anywhere close to finding out the reason for the town’s destruction. It was not till we stumbled on a huge house that I realized where I was.

 

xxx

 

“T-this is?!”

I quickly rushed inside.

“YELLOW! WAIT! IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!”

I ignored my two teammates and could only stand in shock to see everything was familiar to me.

“T-this is…it cannot be…”

It was my house…in Uchiura. I recognized the decorations and the furniture. Only my family would have such an old-fashioned house with a huge garden complete with a pond and trees.

“No…way.”

“YELLOW! WAIT!”

I continued to ignore my friends and went to where the bedrooms are supposed to be. I attempted to open the door to my room but it was locked. I kicked the door open to find the room had been destroyed. The walls were gone and everything was in pieces or shreds. Ruby’s room was right beside mine. I turned to see it was in the same kind of condition mine was. No books, pictures or anything else survived whatever came in. It was then something caught my eye. A pink book was on the floor. I picked it up and opened to see it was Ruby’s diary. Hearing footsteps nearing, I kept the book in my pocket. Since this was Uchiura, there was one more place I needed to check up on. Red and Blue came barging into my little sister’s room.

 

“Yellow! Why did you rush in like that?!”

“Hey, girl. What’s wrong? Do you know them, the Kurosawas?”

“Excuse me? How did you know that this house belonged to the Kurosawa family?”

Blue took out a nameplate from his pocket. I took it and it had my family’s name on it. I crushed it in my hands and tried to walk past the two men however Red blocked my way.

“Answer Blue’s question.”

Ignoring Red, I asked a question of my own.

“Were there any sign of bodies…or traces of them?”

Seeing I was dodging the subject, Red was about to shout but Blue raised his hand to stop our leader. Unlike Red, Blue knew how to read the mood.

“No bodies but there were traces of blood. Scanners showed blood trails which led out of the house compound. They probably managed to escape.”

 I sighed in relief.

“Also…there is one other thing.”

Red then put his hand on Blue’s to halt whatever he was doing.

“Blue…what are you doing?”

There was anger and frustration in Red’s voice. Red and Blue often fought due to different opinions and views but never on a mission. Whatever Blue wanted to give me, it was important. Before I could diffuse the situation, a humanoid fell through the roof in between the three of us which took us by surprise.

“Goddamnit! Weapons at full power!” ordered Red.

Blue and I followed his command and switched our wrist devices into blaster mode. We shot the alien with all our might which resulted in a big explosion. The smoke was so intense I was blinded. I needed to get away. Before I could run, I felt a hand on my own. Something dropped into my hands. I could faintly see Blue’s silhouette in the smoke giving me a thumbs-up. I gave one in return and dashed out of the house.

Next stop would be Uranohoshi High School, my alma mater.

 

xxx

 

Seeing the school half-destroyed really breaks my heart since we worked so hard two years ago to get the school to be more popular again so to attract applicants. I looked around to see the lack of bodies on the school grounds. I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and saw it was a recruitment ad for the idol club. I checked the ad and saw Kunikida Hanamaru as the president of the club.

“So Hanamaru-san became the president…I did remember Ruby mentioning it in a letter. I was too proud of my sister becoming student council president that everything else she told me kind of never registered in my brain.”

I chuckled to myself. Ruby had told me that You, Riko and Mari went abroad for their studies. Kanan and Chika had stayed to help with their family’s businesses. I just hope they are all fine. I entered the school building and was immediately met with a ghastly horrifying sight. Students were lying everywhere dead. Judging from all the decorations, it was club recruitment day.  The whole building was devoid of any sound.

“Everybody…is really dead…no no, I mustn’t think like that! Ruby and the others must be alive somewhere!”

I switched on the scanner feature in my helmet to detect life signs. After walking through the corridors and searching the rooms, there was no survivor in sight.

“Just what were they looking for?!”

 

It was then I found myself at the chairman office. With Mari gone, I wondered who was the current school chairman. Ruby told me Mari only left some time after I did due to some administrative delay so she did not really tell me who replaced our blonde friend. I put my hand on the door knob and turned. The door was unlocked so I prepared myself for combat. I quietly entered the room and closed the door. The office was completely intact but there was no sign of anybody. I looked around for any clues as to why it was left untouched. After checking the shelves and the office table, nothing turned up.

“Just what was so special about this place?”

It was then I noticed the picture frame on the table. I took a closer look at it. It was a picture of me and Ruby at my graduation.

“Why would the chairman have this picture of me and Ruby?”

I took out the picture out of the frame and something was written on the back of it.

 

_Flower Pot_

There was a flower pot in the upper left corner of the room which was basically on my right. I approached the pot and wondered what was I supposed to do with it. I put my hand into the soil. There was a click sound. The bookshelves on the right side of the room suddenly moved aside to reveal a hidden door. I walked over to the room to see there was a lock. It requires a retinal and handprint scan. Without anything else to go on, I decided to try my luck. I put my hand on the hand scanner and looked at the retinal scanner.

 

**RECOGNIZED: KUROSAWA DIA, ELDEST DAUGHTER OF KUROSAWA MINAMI AND YUKIHITO.**

The door then was unlocked and I opened it. Immediately after I entered the room, a gun was placed against my helmet.

“Whoever you are, don’t move a muscle.”

I recognized who the voice belonged to.

“…Mari?”

I turned to see my blonde friend whose uniform was covered in blood with a gun in her hands. Her face turned pale upon hearing my voice.

“…Dia?”

After my repeated encounters with chameleon type aliens, you would think I would be more cautious but deep inside I knew this was really my friend…Ohara Mari. I removed my helmet to reveal my face to her. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

“DIAAAA!!”

She hugged me knocking down on to the floor.

Looks like I found one of my friends. Another seven more to go.

* * *

 End of Chapter 1


End file.
